1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer network routers. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods of managing interworking protocols for such routers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer networking technology has evolved, a number of different communications protocols have been developed. For example, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP), Frame Relay, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) protocols currently exist, along with other communications protocols. Each of these protocols has different defining characteristics, such as supported bandwidth, reliability and communications distances. It is often desirable to have two or more protocols work together. In previous systems, configuring a network to support such interworking protocols is largely a manual process, prone to errors, and in general difficult to accomplish.